marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Western Vol 1 48
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Traveling Show | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle3 = Perilous Journey! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Mort Drucker | Inker3_1 = Mort Drucker | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Billy Buckskin is in town with his pal Soapy when he is challenged to a fight by a man named Dillon, a rival trapper who seeks to put the younger Billy in his place. However Dillon is easily defeated and realizes that Billy's reputation is not all bluster. Billy and Soapy are then confronted by US Marshal James Brandon who asks for Billy and Soapy to take him through the quickest route to Point Barrows. Billy and Soapy take him on the job and as they go through the land they protect Brandon from a mountain lion, an attack by Native Americans, a raging river and muddy storms. When they arrive at the outskirts of Point Barrows, James tells them that he can go the rest of the way to the fort. This is when Billy suddenly insists that he is going, as their prisoner, explaining to Soapy that the man is an impostor as he met Marshal James Brandon the year previous. When the impostor tries to get away, Billy knocks him out with a punch to the face. The pair then take the outlaw to the fort to be locked up in jail. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Marshal Brandon impostor Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Tough Hombre! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Al Williamson | Inker4_1 = Angelo Torres | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = The Cur! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker5_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | StoryTitle6 = The Last Survivor! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Fred Kida | Inker6_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = The Ringo Kid is being chased by a gang of outlaws and finds himself at a dead end at the edge of a cliff. With no other choice, Ringo gets off his horse Arab and tells him to go free and dives off the cliff into the river before, not expecting to survive. Arab however, ever the faithful horse, dives off after his master. Surviving the plunge, the Ringo Kid and Arab swim to shore but are still captured by the sheriff of Salt Lick and taken prisoner anyway. However, the trouble is far from over, a local cardsharp named Humber who comes barging in demanding to speak with the Ringo Kid. With no other choice the sheriff lets them see the Ringo Kid. Before the Kid, Humber tells the Kid that his days are numbered and that he is going to eliminate the Kid in order to get a crack of claiming his father's land. Leaving the Kid, Humber demands to pay his bail but the sheriff refuses. Humber storms out angrily, telling the sheriff that he will come back and take the Ringo Kid by force. With time running out the sheriff sends his deputy out of the office. When Humber returns to take the Ringo Kid by force, the deputy is prying open the bars on the window of the Kid's cell helping him escape and arming him with guns. The Kid then loops around and attacks the outlaws from behind, easily getting the drop on them and helping the sheriff round them up. In thanks for his help, the Ringo Kid is allowed to go free. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Humber Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}